The present disclosure relates to electrical power systems and particularly to a unit for temporarily routing electricity to an existing electrical system. The power distribution system for a typical building distributes electricity from a power utility throughout the building. Typically, the utility power line is connected to a transformer for the building, with the output of the transformer passing through an electrical meter to an electrical distribution panel. The electrical distribution panel then distributes electricity to multiple branch circuits, with each branch circuit including multiple electrical outlets or direct electrical connections to the rooms and devices throughout the building. The electrical distribution panel or load center includes a fuse or a circuit breaker associated with each branch circuit that trips when an over-current or ground fault condition occurs. The discrete circuit breakers allow only the affected branch circuit to be tripped without affecting the other branch circuits. In larger buildings a switch gear is interposed between the utility's transformer and the building circuitry. The switch gear is connected by a bus or feeder to separate transformers and distribution panels for discrete regions of the building. Each distribution panel is then connected to the multiple branch circuits associated with that particular region of the building.
The mobile power panel unit of the present disclosure was born out of a significant need that arose during a flood disaster. In a recent flood, a regional hospital was inundated with flood waters, which in turn interrupted all power to the hospital. Even after the water had substantially receded, emergency generators were unable to supply electrical power throughout the hospital because the hospital electrical system had been compromised. In particular, the electrical distribution boards that fed electricity to subsidiary circuits throughout the hospital were either still underwater or severely damaged by the floodwaters and too risky to energize. Thus, while the subsidiary circuits throughout the building were functional, no electricity could be delivered to those circuits because the electrical distribution panels were compromised. Electrical distribution panels for a building are typically located in the lowest level of the building so that they are easily susceptible to flooding and the delays in clearing the lower levels of water.
In a less dramatic situation, electrical distribution boards and subsidiary circuits in a large building frequently require maintenance or replacement. The maintenance activity requires that the selected portion of the power system be de-energized, which means that the affected area of the building is without electrical power until the maintenance work is complete. In some cases such a procedure is not very problematic because the work can be performed during off hours. However, some buildings, such as hospitals, are active 24 hours a day, seven days a week, so there are no off hours during which the electrical maintenance can be performed.
In both cases there is a need for a temporary unit that can connect an existing electrical system to an alternate source of electrical power.